Get Out
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: when Brady's got a certain girl on his mind, how does he let his problems out? Through song! So, at the winter harvest festival, he sings his heart out to Mikayla. But will she get the message? And to top it all off, it's snowing! Rated M for lemon/swears
1. Plans with some Arguments

**A/N:** Ok…first POK first. Have watched only a few of the shows…but I think it's kinda…stupid. Like, they should be put into more realistic situations. So here it goes…Oh! The song is called Get Out by Mitchell Musso. He owns it...

Brady was pacing his room, contemplating a certain girl he so very much liked. But the catch is that she would never return those feelings…at all. Sure, she would be flirtatious, but she was flirty to a lot of guys.

He was about to turn around when he was knocked back by a force. He got back up, physically and mentally ready to fight, when he saw it was only Boomer.

"Hey." Boomer said casually, as if all the responsibility in the world, or this island, was NOT on his shoulders.

"Hey." Brady replied, standing up straight and brushing off invisible dust from his dark jeans.

"Why are you wearing such dark colors? I mean, you do occasionally, but not all the time like now. What's wrong?" the naturally observant Boomer asked him.

Brady flipped his semi-long hair out of his eyes and looked at his brother with an innocent expression, not in the mood to talk.

Boomer shook his head and laughed. "You look emo." Brady frowned at this comment.

"Now. Seriously. What the hell is up with you? Being all 'Let's not talk!' You haven't talked in two straight days, Brady! Something's up!" Boomer yelled, his voice rising at the irritation with his brother.

"Fine!" Brady yelled back, fed up with his brother's aggravating ways. "Something is up! That thing is the sky!"

Boomer looked deadly. "Not. Funny."

Brady flipped him the bird, before walking out with his guitar.

Boomer yelled out with frustration. He couldn't rule the island with his brother acting so strange. So dark. Was it him that caused Brady's behavior change? Or was it Brady's lost cause of a crush on Mikayla? He highly suspected the second one.

So, he did the stupid thing, and followed his brother…who clearly did not want to be followed.

Boomer found the dark haired boy sitting on a ledge overlooking the ocean, strumming his guitar and singing.

He stood there until Brady was finished. Boomer then walked over and sat by his brother.

"That was awesome. It was about Mikayla…wasn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Brady nodded, a sullen expression crossing his features. Boomer frowned and put his hand on his brother's shoulders. He hated seeing Brady in such a way. It hurt him, having to see his brother hurt.

Boomer's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Sing it."

Brady looked up, and through his black hair, Boomer could see the confusion in his eyes.

"The festival. For…?" Boomer trailed off, not knowing what the festival was for.

"Festival of winter. To celebrate a good winter and what not and other crap I could care less about." Brady finished for Boomer.

"Yeah…that" Boomer said, nodding his head. "But, the festival requires people to go up and show off their talent if they want to. Do it. Sing it to her." Boomer said, concern filling his eyes.

"Can't." Brady said, looking back out over the ocean, as if there was another savior over the horizon. "We judge, not perform."

"We'll get another judge, or…I got it!" Boomer said, sitting straight with excitement. "You can do the finale! It will be perfect!"

"You sure?" Brady asked, looking uncertain.

"Positive." Boomer replied, looking mischievously at the horizon.

Mikayla walked up behind them and said "It's time for dinner, you two. Come on."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Brady replied, not looking up at her once.

"Oh…ok." Mikayla replied, disappointed. "What about you, Boomer?"

"Yeah. I'm coming. See ya later, Brady." Boomer said while getting up. Brady just nodded as he left.

Brady looked over the ocean, and decided to have some fun. He took off his shirt and shoes, leaving himself in wearing pants. He put his clothes by his guitar and ran a bit away from the cliff. He stopped about 20 feet from the cliff and ran back towards it. He smiled as he sailed off the cliff, feeling the adrenaline rush of cliff diving.

He felt as if he was flying, forgetting all about the girl that haunted him. Forgetting everything. Just being free.

But all too soon he hit the water. It stung for only a second, but then felt the rush of bubbles fly past him. He swam up to the surface and broke through, gasping for breath.

Then he heard screams. He looked up at the cliff face, where he could barely make out the figures of Boomer and Mikayla. Why were they back? They were supposed to be eating dinner.

Then Brady realized what they were screaming about. "Oh my god! Brady! Where are you? Please tell me you're alive! Don't leave me all alone!" Boomer screamed, his voice cracking a few times.

"Brady! Brady!" Mikayla screamed…her voice thick with tears. They still hadn't seen him resurface.

He climbed the 50 foot cliff-face, making it up to the top in about 5 minutes. He hauled himself over the edge and gave them a weird look…as if to say "Why are you screaming, you idiots?"

They just gaped at him. Boomer at how his brother must have gone off the edge of sanity and Mikayla someplace lower…his abs.

He smirked at the flabbergasted pair and grabbed his stuff and headed towards the castle, not bothering to look back at his brother and friend.

He walked past all the guards, all of them adopting confused glances on why he was dripping wet. Mason walked up to him and put his hand up in signal telling Brady to stop. Brady scowled and tried to move past him, but Mason wouldn't let him move.

"What the fuck do you want, Mason?" he snapped, scowling deeper.

"Don't use that type of language with me, boy. I was going to ask you why you were wet, but I might just have to do something else…" He trailed off, leaving the threat open ended.

"I went cliff diving. End of discussion." Brady spat, before stalking off to his room, where he slammed the door.

Boomer walked in and pushed Brady and held him to the back of their door. "What's with you? Getting angry so easily? Where's the Brady I used to know? Where's my brother?" he asked, his eye twitching.

Brady looked down and replied, "Broken and lost."

Boomer let go of the dark haired boy, who had the most lost and sad look in his green eyes.

"It's gonna be ok. She'll finally see what a great guy you are." Boomer said to him, trying to cheer him up.

"I wish." Brady replied. "It's just, I don't know if I want to continue. I just want to give up…you know?"

"Don't. Keep at it. If you really like her, then you'll get her." Boomer said, patting his brother on the back.

Brady nodded, but still looked unconvinced. The boys both changing into their pj's and got in bed, thinking of the festival that was coming.


	2. Arguments with some Kisses

**A/N: **Chapter 2! Sorry, chapter 1 was getting too long…

Brady awoke to Boomer screaming his head off. He tried putting his head under his pillow and burying himself under his covers, but it did no good for Boomer shoved him out of the bed.

"What the hell?" Brady asked, rubbing his neck and wide-awake.

"You wouldn't get up/" Boomer answered.

"So you just push me out of the bed?" Brady asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah." Boomer answered nonchalantly.

Brady shook his head and laughed. He got up and went into the bathroom, getting dressed into black skinny jeans, black sneakers, black t-shirt, and black leather jacket. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth. Then he walked out and looked at his smiling brother.

"Why are you smiling?" Brady asked, suspicion leaking from his voice.

"Todays the day you sing that song. Good thing you dressed warm. It's cold outside." Boomer said, grinning.

Brady sent a questioning glance towards his brother before walking out onto their balcony. He was immediately met with a chilly wind. He looked up at the sky, and saw that it was grey with clouds. Perfect weather for his performance.

He walked back in and smiled. "Good. Just what I need."

His brother laughed before throwing him a scarf, which he put on. The guards were already getting ready for the festival/talent show…inside and out. The main part was to be inside, due to weather issues, and his finale was to be outside...don't ask why. It just was.

The talent show passed in a blur for Brady, and 15 minutes before he was to go on, he slipped out, and got ready on the stage with band beside him.

Soon, people started filing out, and he smiled at them. He spoke into the mic saying, "This song I'm singing is dedicated to a certain girl who I like, but she doesn't feel the same. So here it goes…" he trailed off, smirking.

But as soon as the band started playing the quiet beginning, white fluffy snow started falling from the sky. He smiled, as the stuck to the instruments a bit. Perfect.

_You spin around like a broken record  
It plays your name every time the needle skips  
It's been that way since the last December  
I can't live like this anymore_

_You're stuck inside every conversation  
Yes I know that you're really good and gone  
But I'm a slave to this obsession  
How can I move on  
You're in my thoughts, in my head, in my heart, in my dreams  
And I wish you would stop haunting me_

Get out get out  
I can't take it no more  
Breathe in breathe out  
'Cause I die a little every time I think about you  
Get out get out  
'Cause I'm going crazy  
I scream and shout  
I try everything but you're still here and I can't stop missing you

Ooh yeah

_The way i feel every time you're with me  
how you say it all without a word  
I keep hearing time heals everything _

_So tell me why does it still hurt?_

_Like you only just told me goodbye _

_And I can't get you out of my mind_

Get out. Get out  
I can't take it no more  
Breathe in breathe out  
'Cause I die a little every time I think about you  
Get out. Get out  
'Cause I'm going crazy  
I scream and shout  
I try everything but you're still here and I can't stop missing you

I hate to love you  
I hate to let you go  
You're good at leaving  
But I'm no good alone

Get out. Get out  
I can't take it no more  
Breathe in breathe out  
'Cause I die a little every time I think about you  
Get out. Get out  
'Cause I'm going crazy  
I scream and shout  
I try everything but you're still here and I can't stop missing you

Get out. Get out  
Breathe in breathe out

_You spin around like a broken record  
it plays your name every time the needle skips skips skips skips skips skips skips skips skips_

Throughout the whole song, snow was falling. There was a thick layer on the ground and fleck of it on him and on the instruments. It looked like a music video.

He finished the song and looked up at the crowd. Everyone was staring at him in shock until everyone started clapping and screaming. The roar was deafening. He smiled at everyone before saying goodbye to everyone and telling them that the talent show winner would be posted tomorrow.

He got off the stage looking about, and, while no one was looking, he snuck away. He went to the cliff where he cliff-dived. He sat on the ledge and just looked at the dark ocean. The snow was still falling heavily, and it started piling up on his shoulders and hair. And, to his surprise, he wasn't the slightest bit cold.

Then he felt a hand swipe away the snow and someone sit by him. He looked up to see the love of his life, Mikayla.

"Hey." He said to her as he looked at the liquid onyx below him.

"Hey. That song was…beautiful. Whoever you sang that to is a lucky girl." She said, smiling softly.

But Brady got angry at this. He sang his heart out to her, and she couldn't even realize this. His hands balled up into fists as he gritted his teeth together.

"What's wrong?" Mikayla asked, oblivious to it all.

"Nothing." He said, getting up and walking away. He was at the beach when he realized she had followed him.

"What do you want?" He asked her, irritated.

"To know what's wrong with you!" Mikayla said, frustration leaking through her voice.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" He asked, angrier than before.

"Well, DUH! Or I wouldn't have followed you!" Mikayla replied.

"YOU! You're my problem! I sang that song to YOU! I poured my heart out to YOU! You are that 'Lucky girl'! You're the girl I fell in love with! You're the girl I still love! You're just too blind to see it!" He yelled at her.

She stared wide-eyed at him, not believing that her deepest dream was coming true. She had liked him, but she thought he never returned the feelings. Now…here she was.

"And, now you're standing there! Now our friendship's all fucked up 'cause of ME! I ruin everything, but I just had to go falling in love with YOU! The girl who's per-"

He was cut short by something soft being pressed to his lips, and he soon realized it was her own. He decided to take his anger out in the kiss.

He kissed her fiercely, and she returned with a fire of her own. Their lips moved in sync, while their hands were buried in each other's hair. Soon, his tongue went out and traced her lips, immediately gaining entrance. Their tongues danced until she pulled back. He groaned as her lips left his.

"Wow." She said, dazed.

All he could do was nod and bring her closer to him. He whispered into her ear, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." She answered, still breathless. They stood like that for a bit before he pulled back. He put his arm around her protectively and they walked back to the castle, positively happy.


	3. Kisses with a Lemon

**A/N: **Changed the rating to M! There's a lemon in this chapter. Don't like, don't read! Hope its ok…this is my first lemon…

Chapter 3:

Mikayla and Brady walked into the castle, Brady's arm around Mikayla's shoulders, fingers running up and down her arm. All the way to the castle, she had been trying to hide her moans, but it wasn't working too well. Boomer immediately saw them and walked over to them.

"Hey! I've been looking for you guys." Boomer stated, smiling at the affect Brady had on Mikayla.

"Yep. Is Mason around…?" Brady asked, trying to hint Boomer on what he was wanting to do.

Boomer shook his head and smirked. "Mason just left. Going to another island…or something. He'll be back in two days. Gives you guys plenty of time to do some _activities_." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Mikayla slapped him on the shoulder and stalked up the stairs, but Brady soon caught up with her, tugging on her arm until she stopped.

"Boomer is the most…perverted person I have ever met! Thinking that just because we just got together, we're going to have sex! The nerve of that…boy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air.

Brady backed her against the wall and grinded his hips into her and she gasped. Ever since Boomer mentioned that, his imagination worked a little too well in creating a fantasy of Mikayla moaning his name, naked underneath him. He could feel himself get harder at the thought.

"I really want to do it." Brady murmured against the cool skin of her exposed neck. _Good thing she's wearing a dress that stops mid-thigh_, he thought while he gripped her ass.

She gasped again. "Brady…Brady. We just got together, and you want to have sex with me?"

He kissed his way along her jaw and to her mouth, mumbling a feeble yes as he kissed her properly.

"Follow me." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. The two reached one of the guest bedrooms, which was unoccupied. Mikayla and Brady slipped in shutting the door and locking it. Brady was quick to push Mikayla up against the door, kissing his way down her neck and along her collar bone, leaving marks where he sucked.

Mikayla took his coat off and flung it somewhere. She then proceeded to take his shirt off, breaking his kisses for only a second. Both kicked there shoes off, still kissing, as they made their way to the bed. Mikayla pushed Brady onto the bed, straddling his hips. Brady couldn't help but moan when she brushed against his boner.

She kissed along his neck, trailing down his chest and abs, making her way to his jeans. Brady brought her face up to kiss him, their tongues battling for dominance. Brady won, only because Mikayla was too busy getting his belt and jeans off. When Brady felt his erection less strained, he moaned again.

Mikayla smirked up at him, to which he flipped them over. He sucked on her pulse point, making Mikayla's back arch in pleasure, to which Brady pulled the zipper of her dress down all the way. He thrust against her hips, to which she thrust back, moaning. During the time her hips were up, he slid her dress off and threw it behind him. That only left her in a bra and panties.

She flipped them over again and shoved his boxers down and threw them somewhere. When she looked back, though, her mouth hung open. Brady was a big boy.

She slowly licked up his hardened length and tortured him like that until he growled. Then she took it all in, bobbed up and down, and waited for him to come. He did…after a while.

Brady then presumed to flip them over and put his hand on her bra clasp. He looked up at her for permission, to which she nodded, eyes clouded with lust and love.

He unclasped her bra and pulled it off in a smooth motion. When he looked at her chest, his eyes widened and he licked his lips in anticipation. He then proceeded to play with her breasts before pulling her panties off. He fingered her and got her ready for his erection. When she was ready, he pulled his fingers out and got off her, going to his discarded pants for a condom.

He pulled it on and got on the bed, hovering over her. "Are you ready?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She nodded and braced herself.

He said, "One, Two-" before thrusting in all the way, stopping when he heard her whimper. He kissed away her tears and mumbled sorry to her every few seconds before her tears stopped. With her ok, he started pulling out slowly, then thrusted back in slowly. Her pain seemed to be replaced by pleasure by his third thrust.

In and out, in and out. Again and again. Their bodies were slamming together, the bed rocking, as Brady increased his speed and force, going deeper and deeper inside of her. She came, only a second before him. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before climbing back in to the bed, pulling the covers over him and Mikayla.

Mikayla snuggled deep into his chest and mumbled "I love you, Brady."

"I love you too, Mikayla." Brady replied, smiling as the couple drifted into sleep.

**A/N:** Done! Was it too descriptive? This was my first lemon…so…yeah.


	4. Lemon with Some Aftershocks

**A/N: **As asked for…a 4th Chapter to Get Out. Here you go.

Chapter 4: A Lemon with Aftereffects…

Mikayla had been awake for an hour now. She had woken up at 8…and Brady was still out cold. She had been thinking of what had happened last night…what they did…and how her dad would react.

What she didn't know was that she was mumbling this out loud, and Brady heard. He said to her, scaring her in the process, "Why would your Dad react to something he doesn't know?"

"What?" Mikayla screeched, looking at Brady like he was an alien.

"Well, if we tell him, that would make one less king and your life would then proceed to suck." Brady said, as if it was all obvious.

"But…but…he's my DAD!" She said, her voice escalating.

"It's going to be okay. No one will know but you, me, and Boomer." Brady said, kissing her forehead.

"Boomer?" She said, eyes wide.

"He already knows what we did. I'm just proud of myself for using protection…so this won't affect us too badly if anyone finds out." Brady said, pulling on his boxers and pants. "Now come on," he said as he helped Mikayla find her stuff. "We need to shower and stuff."

"Ok. See you later?" Mikayla asked, not wanting him to leave her for too long.

"Of course," he said, he pulling his shirt on and kissing her lips softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She answered as they walked out and went their separate ways.

Once Brady was showered and dressed in clean clothes, he was bombarded with questions from Boomer.

"How was it? Good? Pleasant? Amazingly Wonderful? Regret it? Can't wait to do it again?" Boomer rambled.

"Stop! Yes…it was awesome. I do not regret it because we used protection. And I would love to do it again…but…I don't know if she'll be up to it. She was all worried about how Mason would react and I told her that he wouldn't react because he wouldn't know and she was just appalled at the idea of hiding something from her Dad. I guess she'll just have to get used to it if she wants to be with someone who isn't severely injured or dead." Brady said with a sigh.

"You guys will get through this. Sometimes it's awkward after your first time. Make sure it's not that awkward and treat her even better than before. Oh…and don't think or act like it was nothing. It usually means the world to girls after their first time. Especially girls like Mikayla." Boomer said, sitting down next to Brady on his bed.

"Thanks…and let me ask this. How do you know all that? I thought you were still a virgin…" Brady asked, confused.

Boomer blushed. "My friend, Sarah, did it with her boyfriend last year and after it he didn't treat her any different. He just blew it off. So she confided in me."

Brady nodded, and with a smile, patted Boomer's shoulder saying, "You really need to do it. Best thing ever. Not even mast-"

Boomer cut him off. "I know! Doing it to yourself doesn't compare! I just HATE that word! Continue with your life…leave me to my own."

Brady rolled his eyes as he walked out of the castle and to the beach, where he just sat on the sand and went over what happened last night.

"Hey." Brady said, looking over the ocean, not even turning around to know who was there.

"Um…hi." Mikayla said quietly.

Brady turned around and stood up, going over to Mikayla and giving her a hug. He buried his nose in her hair and smelled a smell that could only belong to Mikayla. He mumbled an "I love you soooooo much" into her hair before squeezing her waist and pulling back.

She smiled a grateful smile and said back to him, "I love you, too. With all my heart." And with that, the two shared a sweet kiss, before just walking along the beach barefoot and holding hands and just talking. They just talked about random things, like their lives before the kingdom, and who they had liked, and all their weird quirks.

_This is how it's supposed to be, always._ Brady thought as the two continued walking. Mason would find out…soon enough…but the two would already be steady by then and so deeply in love that nothing, not even Mason, could separate them.

**A/N: **Well, that's it! It's finished! DONE! I'm proud of it. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
